


A Shock to the System

by HissHex



Series: Jonah Week [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Misuse of powers, Overstimulation, Trans Jonah, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: For #JonahMagnusWeek Day 5. Jonah Magnus/Simon Fairchild with the prompts - Power Display & OverstimulationAll he could see was the large white expanse of the ceiling, no walls surrounding him. If he was any less knowledgeable about the Fears, he was sure his panic would have given him a heart attack. At that moment he felt everything come back, the voices, the heat, the incredible man sitting on the arm of the couch looking down at him. Jonah gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Finally settling with a glare softened by the fires of his curiosity. The man had moved over to straddle his thighs as he came back to his senses.“Simon, really?”
Relationships: Background Jonah Magnus/Barnabas Bennett, Simon Fairchild/Jonah Magnus
Series: Jonah Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Jonah Magnus Week 2020





	A Shock to the System

**Author's Note:**

> Any title would be better than this one but all the creative juice has gone.  
> I know that Simon would be using a different name at this point but I forgot until I posted it.  
> We are really in for it now guys, this is as far as I have pre-written in advance of this week, so who knows if I'm going to get Day 6 & 7 done in time.
> 
> Does Simon have electricity powers? I Don't think so.  
> Do I care? Absolutely not.

**Day Five: Simon Fairchild - Power Display & Overstimulation**

The couch was comfortable as Jonah lay upon it.  
Not quite as comfortable as Baranbas’s lap where his head was currently resting, but pleasant enough.  
  
The fire was stoked high to ward off the ever-present chill of Moorland house and his dear friends were currently chatting amongst themselves, the heavy talk of the main part of their meeting already finished. Drinks had been poured and conversation had drifted off into softer, more personal topics, satisfied by Robert’s current musing on the entities he was so obsessed with.  
His dear Barnabas whispered a quiet apology as he got up to talk with Mordechai. Jonah began to drift off, the good food, good company and even better alcohol dulling his senses as he lay there.  
  
That was until he felt a palm stroke his cheek and the world dropped away from him. A sudden terrible vertigo that stole the breath from his lungs and sent adrenaline pumping through him.  
  
As he looked up, all he could see was the large white expanse of the ceiling, no walls surrounding him. If he was any less knowledgeable about the Fears, he was sure his panic would have given him a heart attack. At that moment he felt everything come back, the voices, the heat, the incredible man sitting on the arm of the couch looking down at him. Jonah gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Finally settling with a glare softened by the fires of his curiosity. The man had moved over to straddle his thighs as he came back to his senses.  
  
“Simon, really?”  
  
“You want to know more about the entities right? And those who serve them like Mordechai, Rayner and I. We can feel it, you know, your drive, your hunger. It’s incredibly distracting.”  
  
“Well, I am sorry that my curiosity upset you enough for you to fling me into your domain.”  
  
“Oh no dear boy, I am not upset, I doubt the others are either, it is almost flattering in a way.”  
  
Another touch, a brief tap to Jonah’s head, that sent his senses spinning yet again as his breath caught in his throat. A moment of rest, a kiss that started chaste but with another pull of Simon’s power left him gasping for air in a way that would have felt familiar if it wasn’t for the sickening feeling of dropping, like his back wasn’t resting on the soft leather of the couch at all. Jonah could hear a few noises of interest from their fellows as Simon kept pulling him under with every brief touch. He finally stopped the breathless kisses giving way as Simon undid the last of Jonah’s shirt buttons, pushing the fabric from his chest, tracing his fingers up the corset and tugging at the laces, not enough to remove it, even Simon knew better than that, but enough to help him finally even out his breathing. Jonah threaded his fingers through Simon’s hair as the older man did his best to relieve him of the rest of his clothing. He jerked up at the shock that raced up his spine as Simon pressed a finger deep inside, another jerk as that shock became quite literal.  
  
“Sorry my dear, must be a little static”  
  
He sounded apologetic enough if it wasn’t for the grin that lit up his face. And also, if when he pressed his fingers deeper in, multiple jolts of static shocked him as he moved. Jonah moaned, a stuttered sound that echoed in the sudden quiet of the room. His back arched as he got closer and closer to the edge, moans and pants cut off by a kiss.  
  
He felt the world drop out from under him yet again as he came, his eager moans turning into the shriek of fear he had suppressed earlier in their little game.  
  
Eyes fluttering open, Jonah relaxed for a moment, too weak in the aftershocks to get up. Simon obviously had other thoughts however, another insistent jolt of electricity inside him. Jonah making a half-hearted attempt to squirm away, gently restrained by Simon’s other palm resting on his stomach.  
  
“You took that well,” a kiss to his neck, “how about another?”


End file.
